


【瓜铁】爱尔兰之雾

by SYTGGG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYTGGG/pseuds/SYTGGG
Summary: 『这里的爱尔兰之雾指的是爱尔兰威士忌+水+冰块+一片青柠的搭配。该款酒以其口感之协调而著称，会很容易以为它没什么危险而贪杯，喝多了才会发现这其实是烈酒。你没看错，这就是剧透。』
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 7





	【瓜铁】爱尔兰之雾

黄冠亨看着肖德俊，睁着一双大眼睛不知道到底在看什么，不过反正肖德俊看不见他的目光也没人在意他，也就这么看着了。  
肖德俊在被劝酒。他自己倒是不知道，反而很兴奋地自以为自己是今晚的游戏之王（I'm a queen!）在那里大呼小叫。黄冠亨在一群其实不太熟的同事之间反而显得没有肖德俊开放，乖乖坐在边缘的位置上抿酒，不知用了什么方法把存在感降得很低，一声不吭地就在那里不断吮吸酒液，也没人管他。  
他也就坐在那里了。安安静静，抿着酒，瞪着眼睛看肖德俊。  
肖德俊醉了。他不知为何而笃定道，然后一仰头把那杯不知道什么酒喝下去，然后继续瞪着眼睛看肖德俊。喝醉的肖德俊，众人簇拥的，声音好听的肖德俊，像块铁一样迟钝的肖德俊，让自己眼睛要瞎掉的闪亮的肖德俊——该死，手头没有酒可以喝了。不该一下子就喝完的。  
他起身去拿新的一杯酒，小心翼翼地选择着酒精含量不那么高的品种，一边还是对宴会中心一瞟一瞟。肖德俊是很让人舒服的一个人，虽然，没法否认，在很多方面非常固执，但是真的非常让人舒服。如果你待在他旁边，首先这漂亮小孩那张脸摆在那里你就没办法对他生气，其次这个兴奋的小孩让你更没法扫他兴，最后这个小孩在你不太行的时候小心又笨手笨脚凑过来的样子会让你彻底失去讨厌他的生理机能，然后彻底变成肖德俊的朋友。  
黄冠亨把目光收回来，重新放在酒杯上。一阵烦躁突然席卷，他为了掩饰皱起的眉头，一仰头还是把酒一下喝了大半。  
他不是擅长喝酒的人来着。这么想道，他再仰头，把剩余的酒喝掉。  
而他没有能够控制自己的感情，竟然也醉了。

花了点功夫把肖德俊从人堆里抠出来，再花了点功夫让他闭嘴，最后又用全身的力气把他安置到床上，黄冠亨累趴下了，只能扶着门框抹汗。到了累的这档口也没人能再顾及美人的事了，他缓了一下，撇一眼在床上睡得正香的那位，思索。  
还是开口了。“喂肖德俊，你没喝那么多酒，不就是想偷懒让我送你回来吗我知道了。别装睡了，自己起来洗洗漱漱睡了明天好头疼。”  
“哎呀——”漂亮男孩笑了，一下子变成憨批男孩，肖德俊撑起身子又倒回去，眯着眼吃吃笑  
了半天，“这都被你看出来了。”  
“……算了你还是醉着吧。”黄冠亨对他翻白眼，转身就要走。  
“冠亨～”  
草。黄冠亨脚步猛刹，整个人僵在了原地。  
“陪陪我呀。”  
“你你你……”小王子为了掩饰自己的窘迫而重新拔脚向外撤退，“哇好恶心！我撤了我撤了，你就自己恶心吧我回去了——”

哪里是恶心啊。黄冠亨没管门里面还说了什么，躲到门外的黑暗中时才察觉到自己已经开始发烫。明明是太过诱人——说实在的没有人告诉肖德俊他那张脸摆在那里就不能瞎用吗？会祸害人的，比如自己。  
哈，要只是自己被祸害也好。问题就在于，这么漂亮的一个肖德俊，是不是他一个人的还不知道。

黄冠亨一开始其实也只是肖德俊的朋友，但是问题就在于肖德俊是个真的非常富有吸引力的人，不知怎的就硬生生把黄冠亨这个深柜扒拉出来了。但是，虽然这么说，虽然是这样的，肖德俊毕竟是个在某些方面很固执的人，而这某些方面就包括爱情方面。黄冠亨甚至没能打探到他对同性的看法，这让黄瓜驴肉火烧小王子非常消沉，甚至一度想要自【杀】式告白，然而三个姐姐一顿猛批让他甚至失去了这么做的勇气，从而造成了小王子在角落里像变态大叔一样盯着肖德俊看的局面。  
真糟糕啊，到最后他还是醉了。

威士忌太烈了，兑水加冰之后才正好协调。但是这总是需要人警惕的，这爱尔兰之雾，这让人欢悦的美梦，若受它迷惑而多饮越了线，就会被疼痛所困扰；这是不该碰它的理由，也是沉醉于它的理由。  
因为黄冠亨喜欢肖德俊。  
瞪着肖德俊是因为这个，背他回来也是因为这个；开他玩笑是因为这个，不开他玩笑也是因为这个；不动声色离他远一点是因为这个，偷偷摸摸在夜里亲吻他脸颊也是因为这个。  
因为黄冠亨喜欢肖德俊。  
因为黄冠亨到最后还是没控制住自己而喝多了，因为黄冠亨到最后还是心甘情愿地醉倒了。  
虽然这么说，但是醉倒的人还是可以醒过来的。  
黄冠亨在饥饿中醒来，迷迷糊糊地翻身下床晃头，把残余的睡意甩掉，看看时钟。十三点，他睡了十个小时，一点也不少，他于是不再打算纵容自己睡下去，踢踢腿伸伸胳膊，啪嗒着拖鞋走到卫生间打理自己。  
他叼着牙刷翻着手机，寻思着自己马上吃什么来填肚子。他正在在甜点和麻辣烫之间犹豫，一个电话打了进来。  
肖德俊。  
“喂？”  
“啊……冠亨啊。”肖德俊的懒洋洋透过扬声器传递过来，“昨晚上谢了啊。”  
“还知道来谢。”黄冠亨模糊地抱怨着，含了口水在嘴里漱。  
“当然了，毕竟我是这么懂得感恩的一个人。”肖德俊似乎还没醒透，声音里都是疲倦，“那你昨晚干嘛对这么懂得感恩的我那么粗暴。连话都没听完就跑了。”  
“嗤——！我干嘛留在你那里？没地方睡还没东西吃，我有病？”黄冠亨故作惊异地大声嗤笑，一边把洗手台收拾好，“回家什么都有，单身汉的幸福生活。”  
肖德俊在那边嘟囔了一句什么。  
“……你说什么？”  
“……算了算了，过你的黄金单身汉生活去吧。”对面干脆利落地挂断，黄冠亨沉着眼退出随后出现的点餐界面。脚步把自己拖到沙发上，他瘫在那里，失去食欲地盯着天花板。

醉倒的人是可以醒过来的。  
但是十几分钟后门被敲响了。打开门后看见的人竟然是肖德俊，黄冠亨愣了一下，被漂亮眼睛瞪得后退了一步。“让我进去，像傻子一样站在这里干什么。”肖德俊翻着自己的漂亮眼睛，一点也不在意黄冠亨一脸控诉的样子，“你没吃饭吧？我带了点东西过来。”他举了举手上拎着的东西，把屋子的真正主人一脚踢开，自己关上门熟练换上拖鞋把食物放上桌子，“因为我伟大地预见到了你的懒惰，所以带来了拯救你的食物。”他一半解释一半嘲笑地对黄冠亨挑起眉毛，“来接受这份馈赠吧。”  
沙发被肖德俊拍得震天响，出于对沙发的生命安全的考虑黄冠亨还是坐了上去。肖德俊在旁边先入为主给黄冠亨推过去一大碗馄饨，自己也拖过来一碗面条在那里吸溜吸溜。黄冠亨从他进门到现在没能说出一句话，看着肖德俊吃得正香才能够活动舌头发出一点声音来。  
“你倒是熟练……？”  
“笑话，我不熟练你能把自己饿死。”肖德俊吸溜着面条剜他眼刀子，“你那张脸真不知道为什么还没变黄，连饭都不吃。”  
“……好，行，你就是想让我变丑是吧？”  
“……我想让你变丑就不会给你带馄饨了，我会带硫酸。”  
“肖德俊你能了啊你！”  
黄冠亨作势上手去挠人痒痒，肖德俊面条一放就开始尖叫着抵抗，两人滚在沙发上也不知道在打些什么。打到最后黄冠亨感觉有点不对劲了，松开手滚到沙发另一边去瞅着那头有点莫名其妙的肖德俊。  
“你今儿个怎么回事。怎么打架一点力气没有。”  
“那……那不是昨晚上喝醉了吗。”肖德俊挠挠头讪笑，“你又把我送回来，什么的。”  
他顿了顿，尴尬的不行，“啊啊……倒是你！你也搞什么，别扭得很……”他偏开头去，不自在地摸着脖子，见黄冠亨半天没有动静悄咪咪回头去看，龇开牙不耐烦状骂了句“傻了吗？”，端起剩的不多的面条继续吸溜吸溜。

醉倒的人会醒，但是如果醒了之后还是被酒诱惑的话就没有办法了。对美酒的上瘾是没法治疗的，就像雾一样无孔不入，也像雾一样让人迷失其中。  
肖德俊是没法拒绝的爱尔兰之雾。黄冠亨叹了口气，把自己的那份馄饨端起来一口吞掉一个，慢慢地嚼着。  
告白计划该提上日程了吧？还真是拿这个肖德俊没办法。他瞧着肖德俊的脸，思索着自家姐姐的忠告。

等等，这个月是第几次打算告白了？黄冠亨挠挠脑袋，思考了三秒就放弃了。他收回目光，又舀起一只馄饨放到嘴里。  
反正肖德俊是不会对自己告白的，他还有很多时间来慢慢思考怎么把这块已经被自己捂化的铁彻底吃干抹净。  
谁说了那杯爱尔兰之雾就只能是肖德俊了呢？


End file.
